


Ambition

by WattStalf



Series: it's just piss [14]
Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Torture, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter decides to join the Dauntless traitors with Erudite, he expects to be interrogated. He does not expect Eric to show up with plans to punish him for past transgressions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambition

**Author's Note:**

> And we're back with more Divergent omo. You all can't honestly be surprised by the fact that I went after Peter, right? He's such an asshole, I can't help but love him!

It was the only natural course of action for him, and, really, it wasn't that disloyal to his faction. After all,they had split almost down the middle- did it really matter which side he chose to side with?

Peter had never minded Candor; brutal honesty was something he rather liked, actually, but for someone as ambitious as he was, lying was sometimes a necessity, and when he had shown greater aptitude for Dauntless, he was not at all reluctant to transfer. And now that half of his faction had sided with Erudite in the revolt, he felt that it was in his best interest to join that side.

So he had made his case, and had been taken in by Jeanine's forces. However, he would have to be thoroughly interrogated before he was allowed to do much of anything for them, considering how much time he had spent with the others. That was fine by him. He knew how interrogation worked most of the time, and predicted that it would merely involve him taking a truth serum. No problems there. They would find that he was perfectly loyal to them, for the most part, and the parts that weren't...well, he had been had learned a few things in Candor. He could cover that up.

That was exactly what happened, and before he knew it, he had been given the serum and asked several questions. The whole ordeal had been so easy, he was almost not surprised when his interrogator told him that his next interrogator would be in soon. But he was still a little bit surprised, because he could not imagine what need there would be for another person, or another method.

He held his tongue, however, and simply waited for his interrogation to be completed. He hoped that this would not go on too long, as he had not been to a bathroom in quite some time. It hadn't really been a problem in the past, but now that he was stuck in this room, completely restrained and with no way to take care of it, it started to become an annoyance.

Peter let out a quiet groan as he shifted his position to try and ease some of the pressure on his bladder, though it did not do him much good. He was so bound and restricted that he could only escape the straps around his stomach so much, and those were the real problem.

The door opened suddenly, and he heard a cold and familiar voice say, “Well, well, would you look at that? Honestly can't say I was surprised when I heard you turned on the others and came here.” Eric strode into view, smirking.

“Hello, Eric. It's been a while,” replied Peter. “So why did they send you?”

“They figured since I was your old instructor, I'd know you a little better than most people around here. Figured I'd be able to tell if you were being sincere or not.” He snorted. “You'll be happy to know I held back and didn't tell them that you don't have a sincere bone in your body.”

He squirmed with discomfort, both from his bladder and Eric's comment. “Why the sudden dislike for me? And why would you vouch for me in that case?”

“Well, to answer your second question, you were one of the best initiates I had, in terms of strength, and you're one of the most ruthless and manipulative people I've ever met. It's the same reason we took you out of the simulation. You'd be a valuable asset here, and no one can deny that.” Eric paused. “But as an answer to your first question, you didn't kill her. You had the chance to kill that fucking Stiff during training, and you didn't.

“Not to mention, you assisted her in the attacks to save your own life. No matter how useful you are to us here, you've still managed to piss me off a few times, and so I want to watch you suffer for it.” The grin he flashed Peter was so menacing, it nearly sent chills down his spine.

He did not let his fear show, however, and said, “So? How do you intend to 'make me suffer'?”

“Actually, I don't really have to do much of anything,” Eric said with a shrug. “All I have to do is draw this out long enough.”

“What do you mean by that?” The thought of this being drug out any longer was nearly cause for panic.

He laughed a cold, emotionless laugh. “That should be obvious to you. It was a long trip over here, and they've had you locked in this room for a while. Even if you don't need to now, you're gonna need a piss eventually, though I'm pretty sure you already do.”

Peter opened his mouth to retort, to say something cutting, to just plain deny it if he could, but he was overcome by a wave of desperation that made him cringe and bite his lip. Again, Eric laughed his cold laugh, and Peter felt ashamed and defeated. His captor already knew, and there was no way out of this that he could see.

“What's wrong?” asked the older man in a mocking tone.

“I have to piss really bad,” he replied, without meaning to. He must still have some of the truth serum in his system.

“What, can't you hold it?” Again with that mocking tone.

He tried to fight back against his answer, but he could not. He was already made so weak by struggling against his bladder. “No, probably not...”

“Are you going to piss your pants like a little kid?”

“Fuck you!” he snapped, before he unwillingly added, “Yes...” in a quiet voice.

“This is too good,” said Eric, shaking his head in amusement. “See, this is the picture of you I have in my head. Weak, pathetic, despite talking tough. At least, that's the image I got of you after all the shit you pulled with failing to murder Tris and then helping her out. You wanna act weak and pathetic? I'll make you weak and pathetic.”

He wanted to do something, anything to prove that he was strong and capable, but his bladder would not allow for that. He instead was stuck jiggling his legs as much as he could, which was all he could do in his restrictions. He bit the inside of his mouth to try and distract himself from the pain, but it did not do him much good.

He was hyper-aware of the bonds that hugged his stomach and of Eric's calculating eyes on him as he struggled. He was not going to last much longer, but there was nothing to be done. Eric would not let him go until he had pissed himself, but he could not bring himself to give in and soak his pants. His pride demanded that he keep fighting a battle that he knew he could not win.

He could beg or plead or make something up to try and convince Eric that none of it had been his fault, but no one could manipulate the truth that much, not even him. The truth serum could not be evaded by anyone, but if someone knew how to make a partial truth feel like the whole truth, then they could slip by it a bit. Peter was skilled enough in that area, but what he needed to do was flat-out lie, and that was impossible.

He had to face it: he was royally fucked.

And as he admitted this to himself, his bladder decided that it was done fighting. He tried to stop it after the first few bursts of liquid, but it had soon evolved into a full stream, flooding his pants and puddling in his seat. The hot piss soon overflowed, splashing onto the floor and creating a rather large puddle beneath him while the sound echoed.

This went on for a full minute before he was finally empty, and the room was silent once more. He struggled to catch his breath, his eyes watering against his will as it hit him what he had just done. He had pissed himself in front of Eric, who broke the silence with that same laugh.

“Well, I don't know about you, but I'm satisfied with that performance,” he said, grinning at Peter. “I hope that lesson sticks with you and you never fuck up under my watch again. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go tell the others we need to do some cleanup. Our ambitious volunteer had a bit of an accident.”

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I swear I will write something for Four. And probably more Eric, because, really, how can I resist?


End file.
